Moon Lite Curse
by Meg Huntington
Summary: After being sent on a quest to the Amazon, Team stax and the Battacors get sucked into an alternate demension. What will happen? Lots of laughs of course!
1. Prolouge

Team Stax walked through the vines and branches that made up the Amazon Rainforest. 15 year old Maya was walking quietly while 15 year olds Ky and Boomer where being as noisy as can be. Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friends. Sure, sometimes they were annoying but she loved them both to death.

"Hey, Maya. You picking up anything?" Ky asked. She shook her head and said,

"Sorry, Ky. It feels like this place isn't full of any kairu at all. Just rain and trees and animals." Ky gave her his signature smirk and thumbs up.

After about another two and a half hours of walking, Team Stax rested.

"Who knew that kairu would be so hard to find in such a vast area of land!" Maya exclaimed. Ky and Boomer nodded.

"I wonder who Lokar sent to get this grab. Probably the Battacor. No other team would be caught dead in this place." Ky said.

"Yeah and who knows. Maybe Maya will finally admit her feelings for Zylus." Boomer joked. Ky and Boomer both started to laugh which quickly was responded to by two hard smacks. "Ow...just joking, Maya. Jeez, woman, you hit hard!"

"Good. Maybe that'll show you to not make fun of me. You'll soon know the cost, if you know what I mean." Maya said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I give in. You might as well too Boomer. We just got into a fight we can't win." Maya opened one eye and raised an eyebrow as if in amusement. "We give, Maya. You win." Maya burst out laughing.

"Oh, Ky, You're too cute with the puppy-dog eyes. In fact it's hilarious! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Well, well. If it isn't Team Sta... Um... why is she laughing her head off?" Zylus asked.

"We have no idea."

"Oh. Um, Maya. Maya, are you alright? I think she lost it."

"We do too." Maya stopped laughing as soon as a bright light started glowing. Both teams were surprised and all tried to run but it was useless. Team Stax and Team Battacor disappeared and in their places were six small dolls that looked like each and every one of them.


	2. All's Fair in Love and War

{Maya POV}

I woke up in some strange meadow with my head pounding. I sat up, rubbing my temples and looking around. I could see Ky, Boomer, and two of the Battacors all laying down unconscious. Let's see...Rynoh, Bash...Where's Zylus? I wonder. I looked around again. I finally saw him...behind me...with his arm around my waist. I instantly turned beat red and shook my head violently. It didn't help any so I just laid back down and stared at the sky.

That's when I noticed.

The sky wasn't blue...it was a light shade of purple. Lilac. I blinked, rubbed, and scratched my eyes. That only made my eyes hurt so, wherever we are is very, very strange. I then noticed the grass color, blue. I was ready to bang my head against a tree when Zylus stirred. I pretended to be unconscious.

"Huh?" I heard him say. Then I felt a slight pressure on my cheek. I hope he didn't kiss me. "Maya. Princess Maya." Princess? Uh, I'm no princess. It hit me. We were in an alternate dimension...

2 hours later we all were awake and we all figured out that we were in another dimension.

"Maya? Why are you in a princess dress?" Ky asked.

"I have no idea. Ooo... I like it though!" I said. I was wearing a dress made up of silk in the color of light and dark teal. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. "I love it. And Ky, why are you in a prince's outfit?" He shrugged and said,

"Probably the same reason you're in that dress. Come on, let's go find some help." We all nodded and followed out of the meadow but I had to look back. I felt like someone or something was watching us. I wish I hadn't of looked back. In the meadow, right where we were standing was a beautiful yet murderous white wolf. I gulped and ran to catch up with my friends. I wasn't going to tell them about the wolf just yet. Maybe when the time is right.


	3. A Princess's Secret

{Maya POV}

Walking in the woods in a dress really isn't a good idea. While we were trying to find a way out of the woods, my dress kept on getting caught on branches, twigs, and roots. To top it all off, I kept on seeing that white wolf. It kept on getting closer, one time being so close I could see the color of its eyes; golden. I was the only one who saw the wolf though. It was strange.

We stopped for the night in a clearing, where the only things surrounding us were trees... and that wolf. We all had our chores and Zylus seemed out of it. I wonder...

{Zylus POV}

'This is bad; this is very, very bad! I can't start to have feelings for Maya! For all I know, she could be with Ky! Ok, I need to calm down.' I thought to myself as I laid down for the night. I was far away from Team Stax... and from Maya. 'I must be going crazy. I must need a break from Lokar and the rest of the E-Teen teams. There's no way that I, Zylus, leader of Team Battacor, can like Maya. Like, Lokar's granddaughter, Maya! I have to be going crazy!' Just before I fell asleep I could have sworn I saw a white wolf.

{Maya POV}

Once everyone was asleep, I stood up and walked towards the white wolf. It had just come out of the woods and was walking towards me. We stopped in front of each other about two or three yards apart. The little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to go back but I didn't listen. Instead I kneeled down in front of the wolf, as if I was bowing to it, and smiled. The wolf mimicked me, bowing too and nodding its head as if in acknowledgement.

"Dear wolf," I said. "Please, why are you here?" I said to it, not really expecting an answer. Then came the unexpected.

"I am here to protect you, dear Maya. I am your spirit guardian." Said the wolf in a melodic feminine voice. I crawled back, startled by the wolf's response to me. "My name is Magena, meaning moon. But I have many names. Names that I will only tell you when the time is right. I must go, Maya. If you need me, chant this chant;

"'Red rose red rose tell us your tale

Why would he harm something so small and frail?

Beautiful rose, so bright, so red,

Will you still remain, when all of us are dead?

Red red rose on the windowsill

Why do remain, when they lie so still?

Gentle rose, once fragile and white,

Why do you remain after such a bloody fight?

Red rose red rose, tell us your tale

Why would he harm something, so small and frail?

The one thing remains, of this bloody kill,

The once white rose on the window

Red rose, your innocent beauty tainted

With the blood in which you were painted

Red rose, red rose tell us your tale

Why did he kill something, so small, so frail?

Red rose, stand proud, stand tall,

Spread your tale to the land and all'

"I shall see you when the time is right. Goodbye Maya." And just like that, Magena was gone.

I sat there for what seemed like an hour. When I came to my senses, the moon was high in the sky. Before I went to bed, I whispered to the moon, "Thank you, Magena. For telling me who you are. I shall call you when the time is right." Then I fell asleep


	4. Sad Romance With a Touch of Moonlight

Maya walked towards where she and Magena had talked the night before. She smiled as she remembered the chant. As she stood up, she saw a glimpse of Magena's snow white fur, standing out in the dark greens, browns, and blues of the forest. Maya didn't hear Ky walk up behind her.

"Hey, Maya. What are you doing here, away from the rest of the group?" Ky asked.

"Oh, just... thinking I guess. The colors of the forest really match my dress." Maya answered.

"Even when it gets caught on braches and twigs?" Ky said smugly.

"Yes, even then. Ky, do you believe in spirit guardians?" Maya asked, making eye contact and holding it with Ky.

"Why do you ask? And for your answer, yes. I guess I do." Ky answered, breaking eye contact with Maya and laughing.

"I met mine last night. She was in the form of a white wolf. And she was beautiful and-"

"Wait, hold up. Don't tell me you actually believe all this stuff. It was probably just a dream. Don't worry about it." Ky said, walking away from Maya and towards the group. He waved as he went to stand next to Boomer.

"Magena, please, make him understand. I'm not lying. You're right here beside me." Maya said.

"Yes, but they can't see, hear, or feel me in this form. Only you can. Only when you chant that chant and when you need more power. Remember, dear Maya, things aren't always as they seem. Maya, I must go now. Someone is coming, right over...grrr!" Magena said as she walked to the right and jumped over a big log and disappeared.

After Magena left, Maya froze for a minute and a half until she relaxed. 'I guess Magena's right. Things really aren't as they seem, no matter how real they appear to be. I guess there's no time to think it over now. The others are leaving without me!' Maya thought as she ran to catch up with her friends.

~2 hours later~

Maya ripped her dress from a twig for the millionth time. She was starting to get annoyed with the dress. As her friends waited for her to catch up, she felt as if she was slowing them down.

"Guys, sorry for being such a burden with my dress. I know it must be annoying." Maya said.

"No, not at all. In fact, we don't mind at all!" Zylus said.

"We don't?" Bash and Rynoh asked. Zylus shot them a look. "Oh, yeah. We totally don't mind." Maya giggled at the way they were afraid of Zylus.

"Well we better get going." Ky said, getting a little jealous.

Ky walked behind Zylus and Maya who were talking. Boomer walked up to him.

"Hey, are you okay, bro? You seem a little jealous." He said.

"I am not jealous, Boom. Just a little...um...okay, fine. I'm jealous. I don't know what Maya sees in him though." Ky said

"What do you mean? I pretty sure Maya only thinks of him as a friend." Boomer said. "Don't worry."

"If you say so."

"And then I said No, it's the other way, man. Not that way. Unless you want to be crushed." Zylus said. Maya laughed. "See. At least someone thinks I'm funny."

Then both teams came to a fork in the road.

"Uh... which way?" Zylus said.

"We could split up." Maya said.

"No. Then we might never be able to find each other again." Ky said. "Left or right?"

Maya kneeled and tried to find out which way to go but couldn't. She shook her head. Ky nodded. "Well," he said. "Which way?" While everyone was deciding, Maya saw Magena on the left path. She walked towards her. "Hey, Maya! Where are you going?"

"To the left! The right path! Follow me!" Maya said.

"What? Why?" Ky asked.

"Just trust me! You'll find out later!" Maya said, picking up the hem of her dress and running off deeper into the forest.

~To Be Continued...~


	5. Chapter 5

Wow... This is such an old story. :P Sorry for the 2-3 year long hiatus. I might have forgotten my password... but no worries! I have found and changed it! I'll be posting more frequently now! Yay! Enjoy the new chapter(s)!

* * *

><p>{Maya POV}<p>

I ran deeper into the forest. I wasn't sure where Magena was taking me but I still followed. My dress was being torn by all of the branches but I really couldn't care less. Magena stopped and so did I. We were at a fork in the road.

"Maya, now you must choose the path woven just for you. Choose wisely though, for once you choose, you may never go back. That is life. We choose our paths and stick to it." Magena said, sitting and waiting for my answer. I thought carefully.

'I wonder what would happen if I choose the wrong path...' I thought foolishly. 'No! Stop that foolish thinking. Concentrate! Feel the kairu exsist between me and Magena.'

"I choose...the...path on the...um... left." I said. Magena cocked her head.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Yes." I said. She nodded and started to walk towards the left path.

"Follow me."

"Ok." I wonder how the guys are doing.

{Normal POV}

Ky and Zylus were just standing there, staring after Maya. They were in shock that Maya was just out in the wilderness by herself and was probably in danger.

"I don't believe this." Zylus said. "The girl I love is just out there in the wilderness by herself. I don't believe it."

"Me niether. She just ran off and now she's gone. And I loved her so much." Ky said. Ky and Zylus then looked at each other angrily.

"No! She loves me!" They said in usion. "NO! ME! Stop that! No you!" Boomer, Bash, and Rynoh just stared. They knew this was going to happen sometime. Just not now. It was Boomer who spoke up first.

"Hey, guys. Arguing won't help us find Maya." Ky and Zylus considered this and nodded.

"This isn't over between us though, Ky! She will be mine." Zylus said, glaring at Ky.

"The feeling is mutural!" Ky said. They all then ran down the path Maya took, unknowest to them that Maya was headed into the heart of the forest.

{With Maya}

Maya stopped to catch her breath.

"Maya! Watch out!" Magena said. Maya ducked. A vine flew right where her head had been. She screamed.

"What was that all about?!" Maya screamed.

"The forest. It doesn't like you and your friends being here! It wants you out!" Magena said. "Follow me!" Maya did.

~To Be Continued~


End file.
